


Life Can Do Terrible Things

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Female Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: Prompt: You always show up to our 8:30 immaculately dressed and your handwriting is so neat and you always have your shit together and today you look like you’ve been crying and you’re wearing a ratty old shirt and you’re not taking notes or participating at all and we’ve never talked but is everything alright?





	Life Can Do Terrible Things

You’d never seen Peter Quill looking this dejected before. He showed up twenty minutes late to your class and looked like he’d rolled out of a dumpster. The professor didn’t say anything, letting him slip into the classroom and take his seat next to you. You tried not to stare, but this was so unlike him.

Peter wasn’t exactly a model student - more often than not he was the one who got the professor to rant about something incredibly off-topic - but he was attentive and he put effort into his appearance and he usually at least tried to pay attention. This…. this wasn’t him. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see the streaks from the tears that had streamed down his face not that long ago. You could tell that he had already zoned out as you scribbled a note onto a scrap of paper and pushed it towards him.

Are you okay?

You turned your attention back to the lecture and began taking notes again, and a few moments later you saw Peter slide the note back towards you. You subtly unfolded it and read the reply:

No, not really.

Another scribbled note from you:

Wanna talk about it after class?

And another in return:

Yeah, okay.

~

You waited for Peter outside the classroom while he spoke with the professor. When he finally came out, you straightened up from where you’d been leaning on the wall.

“He didn’t chew you out for being late, did he?” you asked.

“Nah. Wanted to make sure everything was okay,” Peter replied.

“What did you tell him?”

“The truth.” He paused, then said, “Look, I’m not that great at this stuff, so… wanna grab a coffee or something? I’ll explain when we get there.”

“Yeah, that’s fine. You know, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. If it’s too personal, I get it,” you said as the two of you started walking to the Starbucks on campus.

“I appreciate that, but you’ve always been really nice and you were the first person to ask me if I was okay today, so I think if I owe anyone an explanation it’s you,” Peter explained. You made small talk on your way to the coffee shop. Upon arriving, you both ordered and grabbed your drinks before making your way to a table.

Peter took a sip of his drink before starting to speak. “So, uh… my mom died last night.”

You were in the process of adding some sweetener to your coffee and nearly dropped the entire packet in when he said that. “Oh, god… I am so sorry, Peter.” You hesitantly reached across the table to place your hand on his.

“Thanks, but it was a long time coming. I’ve been preparing myself for it for a while.” He sounded like he didn’t think he deserved to grieve.

“That doesn’t make it any less difficult, Peter,” you replied, squeezing his hand gently since he hadn’t pushed yours away. “Why did you even come to class today?”

He shrugged. “Routine, I guess. She would’ve wanted me to.”

“She would’ve wanted you to take care of yourself,” you insisted. “Do you have any classes for the rest of the day?”

“Yeah, two more.”

“Fuck ‘em,” you said, and he looked up from his drink at you in surprise. “Let’s grab your friends and let’s drive somewhere and let’s get fucked up because we can.”

He smiled for the first time that day. “I like the way you think, Y/N.”


End file.
